happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Pretty Cure
Candy Pretty Cure(キャンディー　プリキュア Kyandii Purikyua) is the first Pretty Cure fanseries on this wiki created by Emma-chi. The theme for the series is candy. The show is set to air on February 15, 2014. There plans to be a sequel. Plot Candy Pretty Cure Episodes The Shadow King has hid tiny, invisible poisons in the Candy-Kingdom which affects Sugar, the queen of Candy-Kingdom's health. If all the poisons reach her palace, she will not be able to live and Candy-Kingdom will be ruined. Once the Candy-Kingdom is destroyed, the Shadow King will spread the same poison to the human world! To save Candy-Kingdom and the earth, legendary warriors Candy Pretty Cure, must purify the little poisons one by one. Characters Cures Mayumi Aika (繭実　愛科 Mayumi Aika) Aika is a friendly and calm 14 year-old girl who can never think about herself before others. Although she is a reliable, popular person, she doesn't actually have a 'true' friend and hopes to find one, or become one some day. Aika's alter is Cure Sweet and her theme color is pink. Cure Sweet is the leader of the team. Momori Hitomi (藻森　瞳　''Momori Hitomi'') Hitomi is a transfer student at Aika's school, but is very outgoing and loves going to parties. Hitomi grants Aika's wish of having a true, close friend. Hitomi's alter ego is Cure Lollipop and her theme color is blue. Yuminami Midori '(弓波　緑 ''Yuminami Midori) Midori is a stubborn, strict girl who is mainly known for her ability to do anything, but like Aika, deep down, Midori wants a friend. Aika and Hitomi first find Midori scary, but realizes her true niceness when she tries to protect Cure Sweet and Cure Lollipop in a fight with the villains, which allows her to transform in '''Cure Lime, with green as her theme color. Setsugu Takara (瀬次　宝 Setsugu Takara) Takara is a ten year-old fourth grader, who is the sister of Sugar in Candy-Kingdom. She has a cute personality which Aika cannot stand, and has a habit of giving her a hug everyday. Takara's alter ego is Cure Sugarplum, and her theme color is yellow. After Cure Sugarplum was born, Candy Pretty Cure became famous. Ran Sayuri (蘭　小百合 Ran Sayuri) Sayuri is in her second year of high school, and one of the very few people who do not admire Pretty Cure. When Aika asks Sayuri to become a Pretty Cure, she says no, which upsets Aika. Sayuri tells Aika that she does not see what's so special about Pretty Cure. Aika starts to tease Sayuri that she is just jealous, which is not true, but ends up becoming Cure Lavender, not because Aika kept begging, but because she wanted to save the world too. Her theme color is purple. Mascots Cherry (チェリー　''Cherii'') - The only mascot of the team. She ends her sentences with 'riri'. Villains Shadow King (シャドー　キング Shadou Kingu) - An evil emperor who is trying to destroy Candy-Kingdom, by spreading a poison which is not visible, and is doing the same thing to the human world. Bitter (ビター Bittaa) - First in command from Shadow King. He is allergic to lollipops. Olive (オリヴ　''Orivu'') - Olive is still a boy, so he is energetic and likes to do crazy experiments, like blowing up onions. Sour (サウアー'' Sauaa'') - A lazy teen who cannot be bothered to do anything except polish her nails all day. She is the one who finds Olive's experiments the most annoying. Pepper (ペッパー Peppaa) - A man who thinks he is too smart to be alive. His hobby is sprinkling pepper in his mouth. Sharp (シャープ'' Shaapu'') - The name of the monster summoned by the villains. Others Sugar (シュガー　''Shugaa'') - The queen of Candy-Kingdom. Mayumi Seira (繭実　せいら　''Mayumi Seira'') - Aika's big sister. She is 20 and is a university student. Items Swirl Bead '(スワール　ビード　''suwaaru biido) - The transformation item that all the cures use. To transform, you slip a card in the slot and shout out; "Pretty Cure! Candy Time!". '''Sweetening Stick - The main item that Cure Sweet uses. Lollipop Hammer '''- The main item that Cure Lollipop uses. Locations *Candy-Kingdom' - Candy Kingdom is a royal kingdom where Sugar, the queen lives. Setsugu Takara also lived there, but moved to the human world to become part of the team. *'Tokyo Hoshikawa Middle School '''- The school that Aika, Hitomi and Midori go to. Trivia * Candy Pretty Cure is a season with Cures different ages. * Candy Pretty Cure is the 3rd season with only one mascot, after Suite Pretty Cure and Smile Pretty Cure. Gallery Candy pretty cure!.png|Candy Pretty Cure! Logo (english version) Category:Emma-chi Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Candy Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series